


Riders and Flyers

by fire_working_gay



Series: Dino Disasters [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Dino Dads, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_working_gay/pseuds/fire_working_gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff learns how to fly while Gavin learns how to ride. Ryan also races.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riders and Flyers

“Alright Geoff, you’re all set,” Ryan called. It had been several weeks since the birth of Pointy 2.0 and they, all the other dinos, had grown much bigger. Ray had done research about the size change and found that the dinosaurs could be used to get around on. Geoff could fly on his Pterosaur while Gavin and Ryan could ride Pointy and Anche.

They decided that this was going to be the perfect time to try it all out.

Geoff walked over to Ryan and his Pterosaur. Ryan had finished saddling up the flyer and handed Geoff a whip. The only thing Geoff had to do now was to get on the damn thing.

“Hurry up Geoff! We want to see you fly!” Gavin called. Michael, Ray, Gavin, and Jack were all there. They all wanted to see the Pterosaur fly, Jack a little less than the others, but they were all excited about the whole thing.

“I don’t think I want to do this,” Geoff said. He tried to back away when Ryan grabbed his hand.

 

“Come on, you can do this,” Ryan pulled Geoff the the Pterosaur. Geoff gave Ryan another look before climbing onto the back of his dino.

“What do I do now?” Geoff asked.

“Use the whip!”

Geoff eyed the whip for a second before gently flicking his wrist. The Pterosaur took off instantly. Geoff screamed at the jerky motion of the flyer. When he was finally able to stop screaming and open his eyes he was near the clouds. He checked his restrains before looking around. He could see a handful of little dots jumping around and throwing their arms around. Geoff waved at them, hoping that they could see it.

Geoff looked at the things around him. Mostly, it was clouds, but there was also a scattered amount of birds next to him. Geoff, being the dumbass he is, decided to take the reins and do a barrel roll. He screamed happily as he did so. The only real problem came when Geoff was trying to land. Ryan had helped him get up here, but he had never told him how to get down.

“Ryan!” Geoff called, “Help me down!” Ryan ran along the pens and cages, he directed Geoff to a long strip of land. He waved his arms back and forth to show Geoff where to go. When Geoff got close enough to the ground Ryan started yelling.

“Pull up on the reigns! Pull up!” Geoff started pulling as hard as he could. He felt the Pterosaur’s legs hit the ground. He jerked forward. He looked around and found himself next to his boys. Ryan helped Geoff off the bird and to the ground. Gavin was the first to speak.

“You did it Geoff! You flew!” Gavin jumped into his arms. “How did it feel? Was it exciting? Did you see us waving?!” Geoff looked at him at Gavin with his wide eyes and windswept hair. “Did the bird kill Geoff?”

“Dicks dude!” Geoff cried. “That was awesome! Why haven’t we done this before?! We should all try it! I can take somebody else with me and we can go again-” Jack laughed and put his hand up to stop Geoff.

“That’s nice and everything, but we still have Ryan’s and Gavin’s dino to try out. Maybe we can go flying some other time,” Geoff pouted.

“I forgot about Pointy,” Ryan commented. “We really should try them out. Once Cinnabon is old enough to be road, I want Gavin to know how to control him. I don’t want Gavin sitting on a potentially deadly dinosaur with no one of controlling it.”

“You worry too much Rye-bread.” Gavin stuck his tongue out. “I will surely know how to ride a dinosaur by the time Cinnabon is old enough.”

“Yeah, Gavin will know how to ride by the end of this,” Michael winked. Gavin smacked him and was chased all the way to Pointy and Anche’s pen.

Ryan and Jack helped Gavin up and onto the back of Anche. The restraints were tightened and the reign was placed in Gavin’s hands. “Pull left to go left, pull right to go right, pull both to slow down or stop, and use the whip to go faster. There’s nothing to it.” Gavin shrugged and whipped Anche once Ryan was safely off. The dinosaur moved forward much quicker than Gavin expected. Gavin made happy bird sounds as he circled his boyfriends. He felt a thump on his side and turned to see Ryan and Pointy.

“Ryan! You pleb, you hit me!” Gavin chirped. Gavin suddenly got a crazy idea. “Ryan, do you fancy a race between us?” Gavin called to the other rider.

“Do you want Pointy to beat your dino into the ground?” Ryan taunted back.

“Alright then, fine, we have to have a race now.” Gavin called to Michael, who drew a long line in the dirt for them to stand at, and Geoff, who was going to call the race to a start. Jack and Ray were waiting at the top on a near by hill to see who would be the winner.

“When I yell go and flick the whip, you’re going to race to Jack and Ray over there, got it?” Geoff asked. Ryan and Gavin nodded in understanding. “One,” Ryan grabbed the reigns, holding them tightly, “two,” Gavin pulled the reigns closed to him, “three!” Geoff cracked the whip and Gavin and Ryan took off. Anche happened to be just a bit faster that Pointy, and Ryan picked a really steep area to go on and had to change his route half way through, so Gavin was the ultimate winner.

“You did it Anche! You beat Ryan! We beat Ryan!” Gavin patted his dinosaur’s back. Ryan glared at Gavin as he celebrated.

“I should downgrade you to Pointy 1.5.” Ryan mumbled, sliding off his dinosaur. He was thrown forward when Gavin jumped on him and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s waist.

“Pointy was so cool Ryan! He went up that steep slope and he’s so big! It was awesome!” Ray ran up next, patting Pointy like he would an old dog.

“He did a good job keeping up with Gavin’s dino. He is a bit fat though,” Ray shoved Gavin to get his attention. “Come on dumbass. Let’s get these guys back to their pens.” Gavin happily went along with Ray, chatting about various things and people.

“Gavin’s been so excited about today.” Jack spoke, having walked up as the others walked off. “He was telling me how he wants to ride his Quagga when it gets older. He really loves that damn horse.”

“Speaking of the Quagga,” Ryan said, turning to face Jack. “I have some DNA I’d like to use on one of the horses.”


End file.
